Untitledcan't think of a title at 4:30am
by shedreamsindigital
Summary: well, let's just say that this is my warped take on Mulder's high school life. *Chapter 10 is up and it's an actual chapter ^_^*
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Yep, I got a lot to say. Ok, the first thing that I should mention is that these characters are not mine.  
Really not mine. They belong to Chris Carter. I'm just screwin w/ them more than he does. And since I acknowledge that the characters are not mine...don't sue.  
You won't get shit if you sue me. I deliver pizzas. I have no money. I promise. I would be willing to strike another type of deal w/ Mr Carter if he were compelled to sue...what? He's hot...but I digress.  
The second thing that I should mention is that there will be some mention of cutting in here, so if you think that reading this would be a trigger, then please don't read this.  
*get mama look in her eyes*  
Ok, now that all of the formalities are out of the way *takes mama look out of her eyes* umm, right now this fic is rated R, subject to change, depending on what kind of feedback I get.  
And I hate it for ya'll M/S shippers out there, but based on my curent mindframe(subject to change), they ain't gettin toghether.  
Oh shit!!!  
I forgot the most important thing!!!  
This is an AU fic.  
This will be when Mulder's in high school(no pop crap I promise), but since I can't think of any good angst songs from when he would have been in high school, I'm bumping him up to being a current timeframe fic.  
Umm, for the sake of argument, and because I really have no clue, Krycek's a couple of years younger than Mulder, so they have a couple of classes toghether, and yeah, I'm taking liberites w/ everyone by moving them to Chilmark, including Scully, but I think that she'd be 3 years behind them(correct me if I'm wrong on this)  
And now, cause I think I've gotten through all of the AN crap...although I more than likely haven't, but oh well, on w the fic...  
  
  
"God, what time is it?" Mulder wondered aloud.  
*ugh, 7:30am? I'll be late, again. Shit! I thought I set this thing for an earlier time*  
"Fox! Get your ass down here right now!!!"  
*ugh, quit your bitchin Mom, I gotta put some clothes on.*  
Mulder rolled out of bed and walked leisurely over to the shower.  
*can't ruin my perfect late streak now can I?*  
"You worthless bitch!! You've been sneaking around with him again haven't you?"  
"Well, if you showed me a little affection then I wouldn't have to go elsewhere for what I need!"  
"They make things for what you need called anything else but another man!"  
*ahh, another lovely morning in the Mulder house*  
As soon as he finished his shower, he walked back into his room and started rummaging for some clothes to wear.   
*you wouldn't think that I'd have to spend so much time looking for clothes. Not like I give a shit about that I look like to those bastards.*  
He finally saw a red shirt he wanted to wear and he grabbed a pair of jeans out of the closet.  
He laced up his boots, grabbed his jacket and books and reached for the door.  
"Fox! Didn't you hear your mother yelling for you to come down for breakfast?"  
"Actually no, not over that lovely argument that you guys were having."  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me you worthless little shit!"  
Mulder turned to his father with hate burning in his eyes.  
"The next time you hit me will be the last time old man."  
"Threatening me boy? C'mon, show your old man what you got."  
"I would, but I don't know where my father is."  
Mulder's father balled up his fist to strike him in the face again, but Mulder caught his fist before it connected.  
"I don't have time for this bullshit."  
Mulder shoved the old man backwards over the chair, grabbed his things and opened the front door ro leave.  
He ran out to his car, jumped in, revved the engine and peeled out of the yard.  
Once he got into the school lot, he killed the engine and grabbed his stuff, plus he reached into his glove compartment for something.  
*another day of hell on earth*  
He walked into his math class, where he was late, as usual.  
"Ah Mr. Mulder. How nice of you to grace us with your presence."  
"Couldn't dissapoint my loyal fans."  
"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to introduce a new student. If he ever gets here."  
As if on cue, the door opened and a tall black haired guy walked in and handed Mr. Johnson a note.  
"Ah, I was just talking about you. Class, this is Alex Krykek"[he's saying it the way he thinks it sounds because there's no h there]  
Alex takes a pen off of the closest desk and writes Krychek on the back of the pass.  
"That's how it's pronounced sir."  
"Ahh, I apologize."  
"I've heard worse sir."  
"Anyway, Alex just moved here from..."  
"Out west."  
"Any particular place?"  
"Oh, just a tiny flyspeck town you've never heard of, more than likely."  
"Oh. Anyways just take a seat next to Mr. Mulder in the last row."  
Alex walked to the back of the room and sat next to Mulder.  
"psst. what's your name?"  
"Mulder."  
"I meant your first name."  
"Didn't I just say to call me Mulder?"  
"that bad eh?"  
Mulder didn't answer him.  
"psst! what's your next class?"  
"If I feel like going, chemistry."  
"I think I have that class next. Mr. Jacobs?"  
"yeah. He's a lil wierd."  
"Mr Mulder, Mr. Krycek? Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"  
"Actually we were discussing reasons why your class is so dead boring."  
"Would you like a referral Mr. Mulder?"  
"not particularly, but if you're out of new cars, I'll take one."  
"I think you'd enjoy the martyr role too much. Just sit out in the hall until class is over."  
Mulder grabbed his books, shot the teacher a dirty look, and walked outside.  
*I hate that fucker so much. Other people could start shooting up the class and he wouldn't mind, but let me cut a loud fart and he's on me like I tried to kill the President. Fucker*  
He sat down on the floor beside the door and pulled out his compass and started to scratch some rather obscene words into the door.  
*I wonder how much longer the period's gonna last*  
He looked down at his watch and saw that there were about 25 more minutes left in the period.  
*fucking wonderful*  
He sighed, grabbed his books, and walked into the nearest restroom.  
He set his stuff on the counter and walked into a stall.  
*Did I bring it in here?*  
He felt around in his jacket pocket until he found what he was looking for.  
He pulled out a small razor, rolled up his shirt sleeve, and proceeded to run the blade across his flesh.  
He knew how deep to cut before he went too far, and it took awhile and a trip to the hospital before he got the pressure right.  
It was mesmerizing to watch the blood flow.  
Hell, it was strangely calming in a way.  
With all of the chaos going on around him, plus people taking the time to put him through hell so they could feel better, this was the one thing that he had total control over.  
  
*yippie, another class to waste my time*  
He grabbed some toilet paper out of the stall and wiped off the razor and blotted his arm to make sure that he really didn't hit anything by accident.  
He opened the door and dampened the paper under a faucet to clean off the excess blood when he heard someone come in.  
He yanked down his sleeve and pretended to wash his hands while the guy walked in.  
"Hey, you missed an intersting class you know."  
He turned to look and saw that it was the new kid from math class.  
"Anyways, before we were so rudely interrupted, anything I need to know about Mr. Jacobs?"  
"Nothing much. Just that he's a hard ass bastard unless you're female."  
"One of those guys. Fun."  
"Yeah, he's a laugh riot. It's a wonder he hasn't been fired yet."  
"Those guys know what to do. Speaking of class, can you show me where it is?"  
"I guess. C'mon."  
Once they made it into the hall, it was just a matter of dodging freshmen and the jocks who thought they owned the halls.  
"Hey fairy!! nice to see you've found a girlfriend!"  
"Hey asshole! you might want to give your sister better lessons in giving blow jobs! doesn't it hurt when she bites you?"  
"You litttle shit!! I'll beat that smirk off of your face!"  
"I'm waiting..."  
Another one of the jocks stopped the guy before he could get up to Mulder.  
"You're lucky my boy's here holding me back."  
"I'm shaking. Trust me."  
Alex grabbed Mulder's arm and started dragging him in the oposite direction.  
"Alex, class is the other way."  
"I'm just tryin to keep you from getting your ass kicked. Although I'm curious now...are you gay?"  
"No. I just haven'tfound a girl who wasn't into trying to be a whore, so I don't date much. Since I don't have any notches on my headboard, people assume that I'm a fan of the home team."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I totally blame the media on that. Hey, since you don't want to make a bad impresion on the first day, let's go to class."  
"You sure you want to go to class now?"  
"Well, it'd be rather shitty of me to let you wander the halls right?"  
"Point taken. So which way's the way?"  
"This way. It seems longer, but there's less chance of you being flattened by all of the freshmen who don't want to be late."  
"Ah. Thanks."  
So once they managed to make their way through the human barricades that stood between them and chemistry, they managed to make it in the door right before Mr. Jacobs shut it.  
People made sure to get into his class on time after the first time that he shut their fingers in the door.  
Well, all except Mulder, but then again he really didn't give a flying fuck about that.  
"Class, it seems that we have a new student."  
Just as Alex was about to stand up, a short red head stood up and introduced herself to the class.  
"Guess no one cares much about you Alex," Mulder snickered.  
"Bite me."  
"Later."  
"Gentlemen, is there someting urgent that you need to share with the class, or can it wait until Miss Scully is done with her introduction?"  
"Um, no sir. We're quite done."  
"Ass kisser."  
"Hey, I'm new remember? Tryin not to get on the man's bad side."  
"That's all he has I told you. Remember?"  
"Gentlemen?"  
"Sorry sir."  
"Miss Scully, if the two gentlemen at the back of the room are done, would you like to continue on?"  
She looked out at them, tempted to say smething rude to them, but she thought better of it, remembering that she was just a frosh, and those guys were at least juniors and likely to make her life hell if she crossed them.  
"What I was saying before is that I'm a military brat. Moved around a lot. A whole lot. This is my 9th school so far, ad I'm really hoping it's the last one I have to go to. That's about all I have to say."  
"Well, if there are no quick questions, then you may head back to your seat."  
Alex raised his hand.  
"Yes Mr. Krycek?"  
"Umm, do you have a first name, or is it one you'd rather not share?" he asked as he looked directly at Mulder.  
"Yeah, the name's Dana."  
"Nice name."  
Mulder started to make gagging noises and Alex reached over to swat at him, but he leaned over too far and tipped his chair over, causing his head to land in Mulder's lap.  
*yeesh, just throw yourself at him on the first day why don't cha?* Alex thought.  
"One more interruption and I'm kicking both of you out!"  
Mulder looked like he was extremely intersted in his pencil and completely oblivious to the guy's head in his lap.  
Well, *almost* oblivious.  
*Man, I know that's not what I think it is behind my ear. Can't be. but maybe...*  
"Umm, alex, do you mind getting your head out of my lap now?"  
Alex blushed a lil bit and tried to straighten himself up, but it really was a futile effort.  
He sighed and scooted over out of Mulder's lap until he was comppletely on the floor under the table.  
*maybe I should just spend the rest of class under here.*  
Just then, the fire alarm went off.  
*Saved by the bell,* thought Alex.  
"Everyone, meet down on the socceer field so I can get a head count."  
Everyone filed out in more or less of an orderly fashion, considering that usually people feel the need to try to run people over in the halls.  
Alex crawled out fom under the tabe, and Mulder grinned at him slightly.  
"C'mon. It's bad form to burn up on your first day."  
*Maybe I was imagining that...he doesn't seem to be the type...too bad, but damn he's cute.* 


	2. More Fun in Class

Yeah, yeah...the disclaimers are in Chapter 1.  
I respetfully Acknowledge that Mulder,Mulder's parents, Scully, and Krycek are not mine(see! I said it), and you will get less that squat if you sue me.  
I am still willing to strike up another type of deal w/ Mr. Carter if it came down to a lawsuit...I'm tellin you the man is hot.  
However, everyone else in the story is mine and I'm not above suing if you touch them.  
*tattooing my name on my characters*  
See, you can't have them now. :-P  
  
  
  
  
"Well gentlemen, it's a good thing that the building really wasn't on fire. Any particular reason that it took you so long to leave the building?"  
"Umm, well, I kept hitting my head underneath the table in my hurry to exit the imaginary flames."  
"Mr. Krycek, we have a rule at this school: one smart ass per class, and Mr. Mulder has that job already."  
"Yes sir."  
"Mr. Mulder, nothing to say as to why you were so late?"  
"I just had to make sure that dear Alex didn't pass out, cause you know, won't look good to have a student burn in the imaginary flames."  
"They were probably kissing in the classroom," someone murmered and her friends started to giggle.  
"Miss Roberts, anything you'd like to share?"  
"Nothing Mr. Jacobs. Just a private joke."  
Mr Jacobs snorted a bit and the signal sounded to tell the students to return to class.  
Once everyone got back into the classroom, the bell rang to signal the end of class.  
"Hey Mulder, what's your next class?"  
"AP English. You?"  
"Umm, I think...German. yeah, German."  
"Ooh, fun class. Ms. Wilson is a true ball buster."  
"Gee thanks," Alex replied, and stuck out his tongue.  
"Hey, you wanted to know."  
"So when do you have lunch?"  
"Umm, I believe after German."  
"So look for me after English. That is, unless you want to eat the swill that they serve here."  
"You do know that I don't know what building you're in for English right?"  
"A Building. It's the biggest building. You can't possibly miss it. In fact, I'll make it easy on you. I'll be standing in the courtyard, next to the flagpoles."  
"Alrighty then. See you later."  
"See ya," Mulder replied, and they went their separate ways.  
As Alex started to walk to his class, he realized that Mulder didn't tell him where to go and as he turned around to ask him, he collided with a redhead.  
"Hey! Walk much asshole?"  
"Geez, calm yourself hon. I just wanted to look for a friend to give me directions to my German class."  
"What room?"  
"D 102."  
"My French class is next to that one. Just promise me that you won't run me over, and I'll show you where to go."  
"Thanks. Hey, your name is Dana right?"  
"Yeah. I dind't catch yours though."  
"Alex, or Asshole if you prefer."  
"Sorry about that. I'm not usually this bitchy, but having people run you over every 5 minutes tends to wear on your nerves."  
"Well, I promise never to run over you again."  
As they started walking towards D building, Alex started tryin to pinpoint the way to the courtyard.  
"Are you looking for someone?"  
"No, just the courtyard. I'm supposed to look for a friend later."  
"Oh, the guy that was being loud in class?"  
"Yeah, that's Mulder."  
"Mulder? Isn't that his last name?"  
"Yeah, but he won't tell me his first name. I think it's something like Hubert, Zeke, maybe Moonbeam or something."  
"Yeesh, that bad?"  
"I'm guessing so."  
"Well, this is my stop. Au revoir."  
"Umm, auf weidersien." [AN: I probably used the wrong phrase there.]  
And yet another class dragged on. Alex had never been so bored in his life, Dana was so bored she contemplated changing languages altoghether, and Mulder was being his usual smartass self. 


	3. This is Why You Shouldn't Ditch Class

Yep a new chapter means it's time for another disclaimer.  
*recites the same line*  
I respectfully acknowledge that Mulder, Mulder's parents, Scully, Krycek, and any other chatacter that you recognize belong to Chris Carter.  
And I have my bank statement to prove that I'm a poor college kid that delivers pizzas for a living, so I have nothing more than the lint in my pockets.  
*starts to sing the "Please for the Love of All Things Holy Don't Sue" song*  
  
*God, is class over yet?* thought Dana.  
  
"Thank God!"  
"Is there a problem Mademoiselle Scully?"  
*shit, I said that out loud*  
She blushed and said "No Madame Wilson."  
"Very well then. Class dismissed."  
Dana grabbed her books to avoid the looks from her classmates, and in doing so she ran into Alex.  
"We gotta stop metting like this."  
"I guess so."  
*God, he's a hottie. Maybe I will keep on running into him.*  
"Umm do you have any plans for lunch Alex? I'd like to make up for my knack for running you over."  
"Actually I do have plans. I'm meeting Mulder."  
"Ah yes, the man with no first name."  
"The one and only. So I'll guess that I'll have to take a raincheck on that."  
"No problem. Probably a bad sign for an upperclassman to be seen with a freshman anyways."  
Alex frowned, and then thought a minute.  
"Hey, got any plans after school?"  
"Not really. Other than homework, goat sacrifices. You know, typical crap."  
"Goat sacrifices?"  
"Alex, I'm kidding. I promise. Anyways, you shouldn't keep your friend waiting."  
"It's the lunch period?"  
"Yeah, Didn't you notice the stunning lack of people around?"  
"Oh crap."  
"Guess not. So I'll see ya later. And the courtyard's right out of the doors at the end of the hall."  
"Thanks. I owe ya one," he replied, and he gave her a wide smile.  
*Even his teeth are hot,* Dana thought as she turned to walk towards the music room.  
Meanwhile, Alex raced through the halls, jumped over a few lone freshmen, and raced into the courtyard, where he spotted Mulder leaning against a flagpole.  
"Lemme guess, freshman pile up in front of the door?"  
"Nah. Just one."  
"Lemme guess, the one from chemisrty?"  
"How'd you..." asked Alex as Mulder plucked a strand of red hair from the front of Alex's shirt.  
"Lucky guess. Besides, she's the only one with hair this red. She looks like her head is on fire or something. Hell, probably isn't even her real color. Anyways, you ready to go?"  
"Yeah. Where's the caf?"  
"Back there, but I prefer not to pollute my body. We're getin some real food from my place.:  
"Won't we get in trouble?"  
"Yeah and?"  
"Never mind, I guess. Lead the way."  
Alex and Mulder started walking over to the lot where his car was.  
"Lucky they don't patrol for 10 more minutes."  
"Why do they patrol anyways?"  
"They don't trust us."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Anyways, here we are: the Muldermobile."  
Alex was less than impressed, but he tried not to let it show.  
"Well, hop in. Time's a wastin, and I think I see someone coming."  
Alex slid into the passenger's side once Mudler unlocked the doors, and once Mulder found the right CD and started the engine, they were off.  
They didn't speak until they pulled into Mulder's driveway.  
"Shit! Ok, we gotta be really quiet and hope that they don't notice us."  
"Who?"  
"My mom and her lover. Apparently it's one of their days."  
"Oh. How long have your folks been divorced?"  
"They aren't divorced yet."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah. I hate that bastard, and I'm not fond of my mother either. Let's jut hope that they're too busy doing whatever to notice us."  
They crossed the front lawn and Mulder opened the front door slowly and thy both stepped in.  
They'd almost mde it into the kitchen when a man stepped in.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same thing of the man who's wearing my father's robe and fucking my mother."  
"Insolent boy. I should teach you some manners."  
"Hit me and you'll regret it."  
Alex fidgeted nervously behind Mulder.  
*I really shouldn't be here.*  
"Is that your boyfriend back there?"  
"I don't swing that way unlike you, you bastard."  
"Didn't you learn how to respect your elders?"  
"Didn't you learn not to fuck someone else's wife? My father was a friend of yours! You were just nice to him to get into my mother's pants?"  
"Dear boy, there is so much about your mother that you don't know."  
"Fuck this. C'mon Alex. I've lost my appetite."  
Mulder yanked on Alex'x arm, and they both left the house. 


	4. It's 4:45 am and I Can't Think of a Titl...

Yet another chapter...yet another disclaimer.  
But first, I wanna thank all of my reviewers so far, and HappyDude, there is no shippiness looming on the horizion.  
Now just cause I got my tax refund doesn't mean that you can sue me.  
I'm still delivering pizzas for a living, so I'm still poor.  
Back away from the poor writer, you blood thirsty lawyers.  
Also, there's a mention of cutting here. Don't say that I didn't warn you.  
And yep, unless you don't recognize them, they still belong to Chris Carter, although I should take them away since he doesn't let them out to play.  
  
"Umm Mulder?"  
"What?"  
"Do you mind letting go of me? I'm rather fond of that arm you know."  
"Sorry. It's just that son of a bitch pisses me off. He pissed me off before he started screwing my mother, and he smokes like a chimney."  
"What's the deal, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Umm, I know that they started up after my sister was kidnapped, although my dad thinks that they started a lot sooner."  
"Your sister was kidnapped?"  
"Umm yeah. That's why my parents fight, well one of the reasons, and that's also why they give me so much shit. They think it's my fault. I was in charge, the came in and took her, and I froze."  
"Ouch. Sorry man."  
"Hey, I'll deal. This is my last year at home, and I'm applyin to every place that's at least a time zone away. Thank God I kept my grades looking good. Anyways, let's go somewhere else"  
"Where?"  
"Well, since everyone that cuts class goes to the mall, let's go anywhere else."  
"Ok."  
They hopped in the Muldermobile, and sped down the road.  
"Gettin any ideas yet?"  
"Well, there was this place that my sister nd I used to go to. It's near the lake. Really quiet."  
"Sounds good to me. Any places nearby to stop for a bite to eat?"  
"Um, just a convienence store."  
"Perfect. Haven't had a burrito that's mostly toxic in forever."  
"Then One Spot is definitely the place for you."  
"Yum, toxic burrito."  
"Just know that if you release any gas...hell, if I think you released some gs, you're walking back into town."  
"Fair enough."  
They rode in relitave silence unil they got to One Stop.  
"You comin in?"  
"Nah. Just get me a Jolt, if you don't mind. If they're out, get me a couple of Choices."  
"You want 2 sodas?"  
"No man, that's the brand name. They're cheapie and good. Get me 2 Cherry Golds."  
"Ok."  
Mulder pretended to fiddle with the radio until Alex walked into the store, then he reached into his pocket for his blade.  
He rolled up his sleeve a bit until he found unmarked skin, and drew the blade across.  
He made a total of 7 cuts before he thoght he saw Alex return.  
He held a bit of tissue onto his arm until he felt that he could roll his sleve back down, and he resumed playing with the radio until Alex opened the passenger door.  
"Sorry man, No Jolt, but I got you the Choices."  
Mulder made a face and looked at Alex.  
"Didn't I tell you not to cut one in here?"  
"It wasn't me."  
"So it was the man in the mirror?"  
"No. What I was tryin to say is that it's the burrito."  
"And with that smell you still bought it?"  
"It's good."  
"It's toxic. Crank your window down."  
"Yes sir."  
Once again, they rode in silence until Mulder announced "we're here."  
"Where is here?"  
"You don't want me to dignify that question with an answer. You really don't."  
Alex stuck his tongue out at Mulder and got out of the car.  
"Wow. This place is bautiful."  
"Told ya. And also like I told ya, it's really quiet."  
Alex just started looking around. They were beside a hill, and once they got to the top of the hill, he saw that they were overlooking the lke. There were enough trees nearby to provide the right amount of shade, and there were just enough animals around to lend an air of unspoiled nature to the place.  
"A lot of people at school would kill to be at sucha a beautiful place."  
"Yeah, but then there would be a bunch of condom wrappers lying around. The last thing those hormone freaks need is another makeout spot."  
"I take it that you wont miss the place when you're gone?"  
"Hell, if you hear of the school being set on fire, come look for me. I'll have a shit eating grin on my face."  
"I'll keep that in mind. I'm just gonna sit over there and eat my toxic lunch."  
"Yeah, you go do that," replied Mulder as he streched out on top of his car. 


	5. What Happened After Leaving the Lake

Sorry it took so long to get this out.  
I've been a slack writer and I need a spanking. *looks for a Mulder clone to deliver the spanking ;)*  
But anyways, my past couple of weeks haven't been good.  
Lots of stuff happened, and I haven't been in a writing mood, but I'm hoping that I can stretch this out into a reasonably long chapter.  
Spent my tax refund on new tires, so unless the bloodthirsty lawyers want 3 new tires, a brake job, and an oil change, they need to back up off me and my fic.  
  
  
Alex crumpled up his wrapper and got up to look for a trash can.  
Not seeing one, he just decided to shove the wrapper in his pocket because littering is wrong.(AN: my public service announcement for the day ;))  
He looked over to the car where he saw Mulder streched out on the hood.  
*maybe I should wake him up*  
Alex creeped over to the car and started to tickle Mulder under his nose. (AN: umm, I'm not sure of what he's using here. Use ya imagination. hehe)  
Mulder jerked up and started sneezing, then he tunrn over and looked at Alex.  
"You didn't just wipe that wrapper under my nose? I know you know better."  
"Well, your snoring was disturbing the wildlife around here."  
Mulder hopped off the car and Alex started to run up the hill towards the other side, but as he got to the top he tripped, and slid on his stomach all the way down to the water.  
Mulder ran up the hill just in time so see Alex's less than grafeful descent to the water.  
"Man! That was priceless! Hey, you ok?"  
"Yeah, I think all of my organs are still in my body."  
Mulder had a more graceful slide down the hill, and he got a good look at Alex.  
"Hey I think you're bleeding."  
"Really?" and Alex looked down at his stomach."Dude, it's only a scratch."  
"Well, still. You should at least wash it out."  
"With what water?"  
Mulder points at the lake.  
"Mulder, fish piss in that water."  
"Well, we ain't goin to my place."  
"Fine, we'll go to mine. You know where Forest Creek is?"  
"Think so."  
"Well let's go then."  
"Umm, is there an easier way to get up this hill?"  
"Yeah actually. There's a part that's a lil lower, so you can climb up that. It's over there."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
So they both climbed the hill, but Alex used the shorter side.  
Once they got in the car, Mulder cranked up the radio, and they started out again.  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
"Umm, 1:30. Why?"  
"Any chance of getting back to school before it ends?"  
"Anything's possible, but I'm not in any pressing hurry here."  
"Well, you think you can drop me by school after we stop at my place?"  
"Yeah."  
So they climbed the hill, carefully I might add, and walked up to Mulder's car.  
Once they got in, Mulder cranked the engine and they took off.  
"You know I'm not gonna bleed to death or anything here, so you can do less than Mach 5."  
"Hey, you're the one who wants to go back to school."  
"Yeah, but I don't want to break the sound barrier tryin to get there or anything. Besides, the turn is right here."  
Mulder turned down the road and drove until Alex pointed out the house.  
*hmm, not a bad looking neighborhood. The houses are a bit close toghether, like if I cut a loud fart the neighbors would call the cops for disturbing the police and air pollution.*  
"At least no one's home. Won't take long to get another shirt anyways. Come on in."  
"You sure there's no one here?"  
"Postitive. I swear on the cut on my stomach."  
"Alright."  
So the got out of the car and Alex pulled out his key to open the front door.  
"My room's upstairs on the left. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and clean this off."  
Mulder headed up the stairs and Alex followed behind him and threw his shirt at Mulder.  
"Hey!"  
"I was tryin to throw it into my room."  
"Through a closed door?"  
"Well, I figured that you were gonna open it eventually."  
"Dork."  
Alex smirked and walked into the bathroom.  
Mulder opened the door to Alex's room and walked in, and fell over something on the floor.  
*what the hell?*  
Alex stuck his head out of the bathroom to ask if Mulder was ok.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Clean your fucking room once in awhile."  
"It's clean."  
"On what planet? I almost broke my neck falling over your shit."  
"You'll live. Anyways, I'm done in here, so let me grab a shirt and we're good to go."  
"If you don't manage to fall on me or anything like that."  
"Smartass."  
"At least I'm not a fucking slob."  
Alex walked into the room and kicked Mulder in the ass.  
"Whoops, sorry bout that."  
"You fucker! You did that on purpose!"  
"I did not!"  
"You did so!" and Mulder reached up to grab Alex by the arm and yanked him down.  
They rolled on the floor fighting for a few minutes until they rolled into the side of Alex's bed.  
Alex was sitting on top of Mulder, and he had Mulder's arms pinned underneath him.  
"I bet you thought you could kick my ass."  
"As soon as I get up I will."  
Alex leaned down into Mulder's face util their noses were almost touching.  
"Ha! You talk the talk, but your ass can't walk the walk."  
"Do you mind not being so close to my face with that toxic burrito breath?"  
"I can get closer," Alex replied.  
*it's now or never*  
Alex leaned in and kissed Mulder on the lips quickly.  
  
AN: Yeah, I know, it's a shitty place to leave things, but my muse just left me(damn muse). 


	6. What Happened in the House

*sheepish look*  
Erm, how long has it been?  
Anyways, RL was kicking my ass for a good bit of time, which explains the really big gap.  
And someone emailed me a few days ago to get me to finish, and while I can't promise a finish, I can promise more fic.  
Anyways, I'm dedicating this part to the person who emailed me, cause it was a kick in the pants that I really needed.  
It's not very long though.   
My muse hates me...What can I say?  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they're not mine. They belong to Chris Carter(although considering the finale, I think that I'd treat them better) *snerk*  
  
Mulder arched his body upwards and Alex lost his balance, falling back onto a pile of clothes.  
*uh oh, I think I've pissed him off*  
Mulder stood up and walked out of the room.  
*fuck!!!!*  
Alex jumped up and started to run out of the room after Mulder when he tripped over a rug in the hall and landed on the floor.  
*I can't even run after someone right*  
Mulder heard a thump before he managed to walk out of the door, and thinking that Alex might be hurt, he walked back up the steps until he saw him.  
"Alex? Are you ok?"  
"Unh."  
"Is that a good unh or a bad unh?"  
"Unh."  
Mulder walked over to Alex and turned him over so that he could check to make sure that he dind't land on anything.  
"Well, looks like your hard head came in handy, but it looks like your stomach is bleeding again. I'll get a first aid kit. I'll be right back."  
Alex just looked at him.  
*well, it's a good sign if he wants to make sure I don't bleed to death, right?*  
*ugh, my head hurts so much*  
Once Mulder comes back with the first aid kit, he starts working on claning the cut.  
"Um Mulder?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you go a lil easy on that antisceptic? That shit burns."  
"You're such a pussy."  
*nice to know that I didn't completely freak him out*  
"Umm, I have another question."  
"Go on."  
"Did I freak you out with that kiss?"  
Mulder stops rubbing the cut and leans over to look in Alex's eyes.  
"I can honestly say that it was unexpected, and yeah, at first I was freaked out. I mean, I thought that I was strictly straight, but when you kissed me, something went through me."  
"Good something or bad something?"  
Mulder leans in closer and kisses Alex on the lips.  
"Good something."  
*whoo!!! I didn't scare him off!!*  
"And Alex, 2 things: 1. you can call me Fox, but only when it's just the two of us."  
"Ok. What's the second thing?"  
"I don't think that we'll be going back to school today."  
  
  
Another bad place to end I know, but I need to read some really good slash fics before I can write a really good screen steaming sex scene.  
I promise that I will finish before the next Ice Age. ;) 


	7. Narrowly Avoiding the Baby Pics

Another installment.  
My muse is still AWOL, but maybe I can write without her.  
Probably not, but it's worth a shot, right?  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, will never be mine, I can wish they were mine, but alas, it will neer come to pass. Don't sue...all I have is this computer and my Honda with broken AC.  
  
  
"Alex? Are you here?" A voice yelled from downstairs.  
Mulder stood up and tried to look through the railing on the stairs.  
"I'm assuming that's your mom down there?"  
"You assume right. Hey, look in my room in the top drawer and pull out another shirt for me to wear."  
"Aw, but I like the shirtless look on you."  
"Well, my mom's kinda hypocondriac about cuts and things, so I think it's best not to scare her."  
"Ok. I'll be right back," Mulder said, as he leaned down and kissed Alex on the cheek.  
Once Mulder had walked into Alex's room, Alex yelled "I'm home, Mom!"  
"Did school let out early sweetie?"  
"Yeah. They were holding a pep rally, but since I didn't want to stay, I got a ride home with a guy in one of my classes."  
"So that's his car in the yard?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you mind if I meet him?"  
"Umm, no. He's in the bathroom though. He should be out in a minute though."  
"Ok. When he comes out the both of you come downstairs."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Mulder finally comes out of Alex's room and tosses him a shirt.  
"What took you so long?"  
"Wanted to find a shirt that brings out the green in your eyes."  
"Cute."  
"I know you are."  
"Please, spare me the mush. Besides, my mom wants to meet you."  
"Damn man. We just smootched upstairs, have barely admitted to being a couple, and now you're introducing me to the family?"  
"Actually, she just wanted to meet the guy who brought me home and did you just say that we were a couple?"  
Mulder blushed slightly and looked at the floor.  
"That answers my question."  
"Well are you gonna tell her we're toghether?"  
"Why not? Not like she can say andthing against it."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll explain more when my dad comes home."  
"Oh. Well, if I actually want her to like me, might as well not keep her waiting."  
Mulder pulled Alex up into a sitting position then handed him the shirt, and once Alex had it on, Mulder pulled him into a standing position, and they headed down the stairs to meet Alex's mom.  
"Hi Mrs. Krycek."  
"Actually, my last name is Rose. I divorced Alex's dad a few years ago."  
"Oh," Mulder replied and looked at Alex.  
"Well you didn't give me a chance to say anything before you leaped down the stairs."  
Mulder started to say something, but stopped when he realized how hard Mrs. Rose was staring at them, and he nudged Alex.  
"Is you mom ok?" Mulder whispered.  
"Yeah, she just spaces out a lil bit sometimes."  
"Ok,"  
"Mom?"  
Mrs. Rose snapped out of her little daydream and looked at Alex. "Yes sweetie?"  
"Nothing. When's Dad coming home?"  
"Oh, in about 15 minutes, I think."  
"Hey F...Mulder, can you stick around?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mulder? That's an intersting first name."  
"Oh Mulder's my last name ma'am. I hate my first name, and I refuse to let anyone use it unless I really like them."  
"It can't be that bad."  
"Oh yes it can."  
"Worse than Gertrude?"  
"Ok, might not be that bad, but it's still pretty crappy."  
"Well, I won't ask you anymore about it. How about we have a seat until my husband gets home."  
"Ok."  
"So would you like to see our family albums?"  
"MOM!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Aw c'mon. I think I'd like to see some pics of you in the tub," Mulder said, as he gave Alex an evil grin.  
"You heard him request to see the pictures son."  
Just then the front door opened up.  
*saved by the door*  
Alex turned around and yelled "Hey Dad."  
"Hey. Is there a party going on in here?"  
"Nah. Mom was just talking to a friend of mine who brought me home from school."  
"Do you mind if I meet him?"  
"No. Come on in. He's just chilling on the couch."  
As Alex's dad walks into the room, Mulder looks up and has a rather surprised look on his face.  
"Was I not what you were expecting?"  
"Actually no."  
"Hey Alex, can you come over here for a second? Old buddy? Can we talk in the other room?"  
"Yeah," Alex replies and they walk into the den.  
"Ok, what's the problem?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Does my dad bother you?"  
"No. I'd have just liked to know about your family is all. Hell, you saw the dysfunction of my folks. Well, of my mom anyways."  
"Geez, didn't think it mattered."  
"It doesn't matter, but Jesus man, let a guy know these things before you bring him home."  
"I'll keep it in mind for future boyfriends."  
"Not funny."  
"Well, if you weren't going ballistic, then I wouldn't have said that."  
"Great, we've been a couple for all of what? A couple of hours and already we're fighting?"  
"This isn't a fight. It's just a disagreement."  
"Over you not telling me the whole truth."  
"Oh screw this. Anything else you want to know about me before we go any further?"  
"Do you have any STD's"  
"No. Didn't I tell you I was a virgin?"  
"Oh. Well, that's all I needed to know."  
"Ok. Wanna go back in the living room before my parents start to wonder about us?"  
"Ok."  
  
Yeah, I suck for not mentioning what startled Mulder about Alex's dad.  
Next installment. I promise. :D 


	8. Secret's Out

Yep, it's next installment time.  
I've put an APB out for my muse, but no leads as of yet.  
*blows a rapsberry at my muse*  
But anyways...  
Disclaimer...if you don't know by now...the only people that aren't mine are Mulder, Scully(I'll bring her back soon, I promise), and Krycek.  
Everyone else belongs to me.  
*sinister lil laugh*  
  
As Alex walked past Mulder to reenter the living room, Mulder pinched his ass.  
"OWW! What the fuck was that for?"  
"Well, one, for not telling me that your dad was a chick, and two, just cause I wanted to touch your ass again."  
Alex turned around and punched Mulder in the shoulder.  
"Can you not try to leave a bruise the next time you feel the need to touch me?"  
"Hey, bruising can be fun."  
"I'm not into that Fox."  
Mulder mutered under his breath "not yet anyways."  
"What'd you say?"  
"Oh, um nothing. Weren't we heading back into the living room?"  
Alex raised an eyebrow at Mulder, but turned around and walked back into the living room, wit Mulder following behind.  
Now that Mulder had a chance to get a better look at Alex's dad, he realized that if you weren't highly observant, that you'd have no problems thinking that Mr. Rose really was a guy.  
But if you knew what you were looking for, you could tell that he was a she.  
For instance, Mr Rose doesn't have an adam's apple[AN: isn't that a major difference between men and women? Either that or I've been watching too much Maury in the afternoons.}.  
Mulder started to wonder about some other things, but as Alex dragged him over to the loveseat, he lost track of them.  
"So you're in some classes with Alex?"  
"Yes Mr. Rose. Math and Chemistry."  
"So I take it that you guys left the chem lab in one piece?"  
"Beg your pardon sir?"  
"Alex kinda has a habit of putting the wrong chemicals toghether and creating messes. He kinda blew up the chem lab at his old school."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. They had to call out a Haz-Mat team and everything."  
Mulder turned to look at Alex, who was tryin to burrow further and further into the couch.  
*yeesh, I'd have preferred them hauling out the baby pictures*  
Suddenly Mulder had an idea.  
"Mrs. Rose was planning on showing me some of Alex's baby pictures. Can I still see them?"  
Alex jumped off of the seat, grabbed Mulder's arm, and proceeded to drag him out of the room.  
"What in the hell are you thinking man?"  
"That you were just as cute as a baby."  
Alex tried to death glare Mulder, but Mulder had such a cute little smile on his face that Alex couldn't do anything other than to lean over and kiss him.  
"You're too damn cute for your own good Fox."  
"I know."  
"And such modesty too. How did I ever manage to end up with a guy like you?  
"Luck of the draw handsome," Mulder replied, as he grabbed Alex into a tight hug.  
  
  
Now, should I actually have Mulder see those baby pics?  
hehehe  
I bet they were really cute. ;) 


	9. Ugh, Evil Old Men

Yep, another installment.  
Blame my muse who is still MIA, plus the fact that I'm starting run shifts at the store I work at, meaning that I don's have a lot of time to think of story.  
Anyways...on w/ the fic.  
**Disclaimer** All hail Chris Carter. Most of these people belong to him. Don't sue. I have nothing but this computer, my car, and a TV. Really not worth suing over. Plus I'm sure there are other things...what? Don't look at me like that!  
  
  
Alex and Mulder walked back into the living room as Mrs. Rose pulled out the scrapbook(AN: I can't spell album).  
"Aww, I wanna see how widdle and cute he was," said Mulder as Alex started to pinch and poke him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You just had a bug on you."  
"That you had to pinch off me. Riight."  
Alex made a face at Mulder as he walked over to the couch.  
"This picture was when Alex was 4 months."  
"Awwww, such cute little cheeks. Although what was with that grimace?"  
"Oh that, He'd been very constipat-"  
"MOM!!!!!!"  
"For goodness sakes, you don't have to yell sweetie."  
Alex flopped over into the couch and made a face at Mulder.  
"What? I didn't say anything."  
"This is your fault."  
"OK, then. I'll leave. It was nice to meet you Mrs Rose. You too, Mr. Rose."  
"Fox."  
"No seriously. It's getting late as it is."  
"Well ok. You're not mad at me are you?"  
"Nah."  
"Want me to walk you to the door?"  
"How romantic."  
"Funny."  
"That's why you love me."  
They got up and walked over to the front door.  
"Here's my cell phone number. I always have it on. I want you to call me tonight."  
"Ok, Fox."  
They kissed briefly before Mulder walked out of the door.  
Alex stood in the doorway until Mulder got into his car, and he waved until Mulder pulled out of the yard and into the street.  
I love that guy so much. Even if he does tick me off sometimes.  
  
Mulder pulled into his driveway and cut off the engine.  
He didn't get out, but instead he just sat and thought about what had happened.  
  
He then got out with a smile on his face.  
Since no one was home, he decided that he should probably take the chance to enjoy the calmness of the house and take a bath.  
As he got into his room, he started to strip off his clothes and then he walked into his bathroom.  
Once the water was in the tub, and at the right temperature(slightly hot), he eased himself into it and started to drift off.(AN: hot baths make me sleepy as hell. lol)  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and because he was asleep, he thought that it was part of his dream.  
As the hand started to trace his chest and stomach, he started to smile and moan Alex's name.  
However, once the hand broke the water and started to stroke him, his eyes snapped open and he realized that it wasn't a dream.  
"What the fuck are you doin here?"  
"Making you happy, it seemed."  
"You're the last person that I want to breathe the same air I do, let alone touch me."  
"Oh really now?"  
"Yes really, you fucking pervert. Get out."  
"You really shouldn't be so insolent boy. I ought to teach you some manners."  
"Am I not speaking English? Am I not speaking loudly enough for your old ass? Get out."  
"Oh come now. You don't want me to leave."  
"Yes I do. Get the fuck out right now."  
"This isn't over boy."  
"Whatever. Just get the fuck out."  
The old man smirked before finally leaving the bathroom.  
  
Mulder stood up to get out of the tub and started to towel off.  
He looked over the counter and realized that he didn't bother to grab any clothes.  
  
Mulder wrapped the towel around his waist and peeped his head out of the door.  
Once he saw that the coast was clear, he walked into his room.  
He started to rummage through his closet when he heard his bedroom door slam.  
"I told you that this wasn't over boy."  
"Get out of my room."  
"You should really learn some manners."  
"Are you a broken record? Get out!"  
"My, my. Such hostility for such a young man."  
"I'll show you fucking hostile. Get out!"  
"Not just yet," replied the man, as he walked over to Mulder and grabbed him.  
"Let me go!"  
"Not just yet," he replied, as he turned Mulder around so that they were both facing the same direction.  
He threw an arm around Mulder's torso to keep his arms in place as he used his other hand to yank off Mulder's towel.  
"Let me go!"  
"Not just yet," he replied, as he kissed Mulder's neck and started to stroke his penis.  
  
  
  
Yep, I'm gonna leave it right there.  
*hides from tomatoes and eggs*  
Ya missed!!!!!  
Hey, if I keep at this rate, maybe by the next time I write, Chris Carter will finally sell them to me. :D 


	10. Author's Notebet ya thought it was a new...

Agh, don't shoot me.  
It's my damned lack of muse.  
I'm actually struggling w/ 2 dillemmas...1. I have 2 different way of starting the next chapter.  
2. I'm also tryin to decide whether I want to take this story down and move it(I found out about adultfanfiction.net about a week and a half ago)  
  
So yeah, that's my lil problem.  
Although it would probably be better to move it, so we can have lots of slashy goodness(and a bit of..."ewwwww, I'm scarred for life.")  
  
I haven't dropped this story entriely...it's just that w/ work and tryin to sort out some things, writing has fallen by the wayside.  
But I promise that there is a lot more to this story.  
Hell, I'm not even halfway done. ;) 


	11. it only gets worse from here

RL has stopped kicking my ass long enough for me to write this.  
Granted I can't make this as bad as I want it to be(well, maybe I can...)  
And I know that I need to bring Scully back in this at some point.  
That point is not now, however.  
Before I quit stalling and actually get on w/ the rest of the chapter...yeah, this will be picking up from the last scene.  
Fair warning.  
I can't get too graphic, but I'll be as close to it as I can.  
And there's some more cutting(I can't help it...I really can't. But at least there's this warning)  
I still don't own anyone here that you know, and I really don't have the cash to buy them anyways.  
  
Mulder tried to squirm away from the bastard's embrace, but the harder he tried to get away the *harder* the bastard got.  
Suddenly to Mulder's horror he realized that he was getting hard as well.  
"Doesn't seem so bad now, does it boy?" asked the man as he started to pump him.  
[This is not happening, this is not happening]  
Mulder had never believed in God before, buthe promised to do everything short of becoming an altar boy if he would just go away.  
*front door closes*  
"Fox? Are you here?"  
The man let go of Mulder's cock and he groaned and slumped to the floor.  
"Are you ok?"  
Mulder turned around to look at the man and he noticed a gun handle sticking out of his waistband.  
He swallowed hard and replied "I'm fine Mom. Just a little cramp."  
"Well if you're sure that you'll be ok-"  
"I'm fine Mom."  
"Well I need to do a few more errands. I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
"Ok Mom."  
*front door closes again*  
The man pulled Mulder to his feet and slapped him before kissing him ruthlessly.  
"Try to be a bit more believable next time."  
Mulder glared at him as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him once he left.  
He walked over to his desk and started to rummage around until he found a tiny switch.  
He flipped it, and a tiny drawer with a razor blade and a boxcutter slid into view.  
He then grabbed a lighter off of his desk and heated up the blade until the bottom of the razor was black.  
He waited a moment before he wiped some of the deposits of and then he pulled the razor across his arm.  
After his head started to feel clearer, he walked over to his trunk and pulled out some alchohol, neosporin, gauze and tape.  
Once he's cleaned up all of the slashes, bandaged his arm and made sure that he didn't go too deep, he finally got dressed and grabbed his jacket to search for Alex's number.  
He decided against calling Alex and he decided to log into his online journal instead, writing about what had just happened.  
He didn't have any problems posting his life online, just due to the fact that no one from his real life would ever see the journal.  
He had the settings on so that he was logged out after every session and it disconnected if he was away from the computer for more than 10 minutes.  
  
Ok, there's the update.  
lol  
And I promise that somehow I'll bring Scully back. :D 


End file.
